


Comforting the Broken

by BittersweetStormObsession



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21825595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetStormObsession/pseuds/BittersweetStormObsession
Summary: When life seems to drag you down, Ignis knows exactly how to make you feel better.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Comforting the Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-post from Tumblr, ChocobroObsession, from around 2017.

You felt like you were drowning. Drowning in depression. Stress. Anxiety. You name it. It had been building for quite some time, but you bottled up your feelings and kept going. You didn’t have time to deal with any of that. You had your dream job, your amazing boyfriend, Ignis, your life. You barely had time to eat and sleep, let alone deal with negative feelings. You could feel the cork slipping out though, and try as you might to shove it back in, you knew it would end up shooting out and all the negativity would hit you at once. And it did.

You were barely able to eat. That was the first bad sign. All of your life, you’d been a stress-eater, so loss of appetite meant that you had gone off the deep end. You found yourself sitting at your desk at work trying very hard not to just burst into tears. You could barely focus on the task at hand and your thoughts were becoming incoherent. Usually the start of one of your depressive episodes was insidious, creeping up on you little by little until you broke. This time, the onslaught caught you off guard and the dam came crumbling down. One minute you were sitting at your computer typing, and the next you were running to the bathroom to throw up.  
You hadn’t eaten, so all you did was convulse and dry-heave. The tears seemed to spew forth as though your eyes were geysers. How did you manage to get yourself into this situation? You leaned over, clinging to the toilet for some time before attempting to compose yourself in the mirror. You slowly ambled over to your desk where your boss was already waiting. He sensed that you were unwell, and gently told you to go home for the day and get some rest. You simply nodded, packed up your bag, and trudged out to your car. You didn’t remember the drive home, but you miraculously made it to your apartment and collapsed on the bed, fully clothed, and cried yourself to sleep.

Ignis had been trying to reach you all afternoon. You normally texted him during your lunch break. When you hadn’t done so, he messaged you, checking up on you to see if things were okay. He had noticed that you hadn’t been yourself lately, but he never pressed you into talking about your problems. He’d simply ask if you were well and if you needed to get anything off of your chest. You didn’t want to burden him with your issues, so you continued to put on a fake smile and tell him that you were just a little stressed but you were managing it. You’d thank him for being so sweet and concerned and then change the subject. Ignis knew better, but he wasn’t about to force you into anything. Still, it bothered him to see you put on a brave face when he suspected you were secretly breaking inside.  
He assumed you were busy and that’s why you hadn’t messaged him, but he became worried when you still didn’t contact him around the time you usually got off work. It was very uncharacteristic of you to go so long without checking in with him. He adored the fact that you liked to call him briefly just to hear his voice and send him funny messages throughout the day to keep him from getting too stressed and caught up with work. When you ceased to do so that day, he knew something was wrong.

You woke to the sound of your front door opening. You glanced at the clock on your nightstand and marveled at the fact that you slept for five hours. You hadn’t gotten that much sleep in days. You’d been averaging about three and a half a night thanks to a bout of insomnia. You were still groggy and weren’t sure why someone would be coming over, until you heard his voice. That’s when you remembered that your boyfriend had a key and had let himself in. “(Y/N)?”  
“In here,” you grumbled. You weren’t sure that he heard you, but you were unable to speak any louder. 

Ignis walked into your bedroom and found you laying on your stomach, face buried in your tear-stained pillow. “(Y/N)? Darling, are you ill?” He spoke in a soft voice filled with concern. He slid onto the bed beside you and lightly touched your shoulder. You were awake at this point and a feeling of shame washed over you. You didn’t want your boyfriend to see you in such a disastrous state. Here he’d been trying to help you for weeks and you’d been lying to him and pushing him away and now your façade was cracked and he would see you for the broken thing you were.

“Not exactly…”you answered. “I mean, I sort of threw up at work and left early and came home and crashed, if that’s what you want to know. But I’m not exactly like, sick, so to speak.”

“(Y/N)…” he soothed. “I know you haven’t felt up to par the past few weeks. You were reluctant to talk about it and I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I feel like I should have done more for you. I apologize.”

He tenderly massaged your shoulders and neck and you could feel the guilt washing over you. You should have just told him what was going on. Maybe you wouldn’t be in this situation if you had. You slowly rolled over to face him. He sat there and took in your puffy, sad eyes, splotchy face, and trembling lips and just broke for you. “Oh, Love. I’m so sorry you’ve had to go through this.” He held out his arms to you and you immediately rose up, crushed yourself up against him, and started bawling.

You couldn’t control the waterworks. You thought you had cried yourself dry when you passed out, but you had apparently been holding back another flood. You sobbed and you sobbed, soaking the front of his shirt as you buried your face in his chest. He rested his chin on the top of your head and rubbed circles into your back. “It’s okay, my love. Let it all out,” he assured you.

You lost track of time as you cried, but eventually the tears ceased. You pulled away from his embrace slightly to look into his face. “I’m sorry I’m such a mess. I’m sorry I didn’t just tell you before what was going on. I just…couldn’t. I thought I had it all under control, but really I was just bottling everything up, pushing it back to deal with it at a later date. I should have known it would all come crashing down on me at once” you explained.

“I’m sorry it had to come to this. If I could take away all of your pain, sorrow, and stress, you know I would do so in a heartbeat, don’t you?” He asked.

“I know,” you admitted. “You are the sweetest man in the world and you tried to help me, but I had to go and be stupid and push you away. I shouldn’t have. I’m literally the worst sometimes.”

“Love, don’t degrade yourself so,” he tsked.

“Okay, so I’m not stupid or the worst person ever I guess, but what I did wasn’t wise,” you corrected. “It’s just…work has been more stressful than usual. I told you how I took on some extra projects, and I apparently overloaded myself. Then, to top it off, I started stress-eating again and I noticed I was gaining a few pounds, so I started feeling insecure. Then, the depression was starting to come on strong for whatever reason and all of these things compounded and gave me insomnia. I haven’t been sleeping well even when I did sleep and that just added to the stress, and then it was just this never ending cycle and I started feeling like I was drowning. I didn’t tell you because I thought maybe it was just temporary and I really didn’t want to worry you. You have so much going on with work too and with Prince Noctis. We haven’t gotten to spend a lot of time together lately so I didn’t want to ruin our nights together by complaining or being a buzzkill.”

“(Y/N),” Ignis began, “Do not worry about me. I appreciate the fact that you make my feelings a top priority, but your feelings need to be a priority as well. You are not a burden to me. We’re in this together. If something is bothering you, you can tell me. I may not be able to fix it, but I can definitely listen and offer advice if you wish. If all you desire is someone to vent to, then I’m your man. I will do everything within my power to assist you in any way that I can because I love you and your happiness is important to me.”

Happy tears trickled down your cheeks as you listened to his confession. “Thank you, Ignis. I love you so much. You’re the kindest man and the best boyfriend a woman could ask for.” You hugged him tightly and sighed into his shirt. It was still damp with your salty tears, but you could still inhale his scent, which was rather comforting.

He pulled your chin up to look into your eyes for a moment before leaning in for a soft, loving kiss. “Is there anything else you wish to talk about?”

You went on to explain more details about your troubles as of late, and he listened intently while playing with your hair. It was relaxing and calming. He gave you some advice about handling stress and offered to prepare you some lunches for the rest of the week so you would have one less thing to deal with. You marveled at him. You both had busy schedules, and yet he wanted to take the time to ease your burdens. You were so in love with that man. 

After a while, he offered to make a light dinner for the two of you. You were never one to turn down his exquisite cooking, so you got up and followed him into your kitchen where he made soup and grilled cheese sandwiches—perfect comfort food after a long, emotional rollercoaster day. 

When you finished eating and the dishes were loaded into the dishwasher, you decided to make a selfish request. “Ignis?”

“Yes, Love?”

“Will you stay with me tonight? I know we both have work in the morning and I do feel loads better, but I really don’t want to be alone right now.”

“Of course,” he replied. “When I spoke earlier and mentioned that I would be here for you, I did mean it literally as well. “ He gave you one of his warm smiles that just made you weak at the knees. What did you do to deserve such a wonderful, loving man?

Ignis slipped into bed after you did, pulling you into his chest and kissing the top of your head. You stared up at him. “I love you Ignis.”

“And I love you, (Y/N). May you sleep well, and may tomorrow be a better day.”

You kissed his lips and turned around to be the little spoon. He curled around you, one arm under your pillow and the other wrapped around your waist. You quickly drifted to sleep and slept all through the night, waking up to your alarm clock. It was the best sleep you’d had in weeks. What made it better was the fact that you got to wake up to Ignis’s wonderful smile.


End file.
